Undecided
by Myourei
Summary: Rei, Minako, Usagi, and the rest of the girls, now have children of their own. Watch as the Sailor Senshi's help to make their daughters to become the best in academics, school, and fighting evil. Please R&R. Enjoy!


Chapter One: Celestial Company

Hikari pushed a strand of silky ashen hair, shinning crimson highlights from the sunlight streaming in, behind her ear. She pulled her knees up toward her chest on the cushioned seat and stared out, past the willow-tree braches swaying gently by the panes, and toward the horizon.

She felt the weight of the cushion shift and turned to see Nariko plop down beside her, a cookie-laden plate in hand.

"You seem too solemn for a bright Saturday morning," the brunette confessed, "So, even though they're a get-well-soon gift for Chibiusa, I thought you might enjoy a few of these!"

Hikari's amber eyes lit up as she bit into a delicious oatmeal cinnamon cookie, her favorite, fresh and still warm.

"So, what's been going through your mind?" piped Nariko curiously but politely.

"I was just looking at the old Haunted Manor house... the For-Sale sign was taken down."

Amaya's eyes lifted from the book she had previously been engulfed within. Although she was older and stayed out of everybody's business for the most part, she placed her book aside and climbed onto the cushioned seat, peering out the window looking at the oddly empty house as well.

"I wonder if someone's actually buying it, or if they finally took it off the market." Amaya stated.

"Hmmm... " Hikari mumbled, considering the possibilities. She poked her head up, "Oh! A car!" but as it drove on by she sighed, defeated.

"Look, there's another car... and it's... " Nariko paused and waited for the outcome -

"It's pulling into the driveway!" the girls exclaimed in astound unison.

The three sat in awed silence as they watched a tall, slender blonde with a masculine air stepped out of the sapphire convertible and sauntered to the other side, opening the car door for, yet another, elegant and a perfect physique woman. Her face carved with delicate features was framed with soft, wavy turquoise locks, and she could have easily been a super model.

"Amaya dear, what are you three doing?" a short blue haired women asked, wondering why three girls had their faces glued to a window instead of enjoying the day outside. She was caring a very bubbly two year old. "Oh, never mind. Do you want to come with me to the supermarket?"

"Sure momma, be right there in a moment," Amaya replied. She stood, straightened her blue school-girl skirt, and peered at her younger friends, "Don't you guys go and spy on our potential new neighbors. We'll introduce ourselves the correct way, if they actually move in, okay?" her voice was gentle but stern.

Ami poked her head back into the room, bouncing little Miya on her hip, "Please hurry, Amaya" she pleaded, and her daughter followed her out the door, but glanced back before closing it securely behind her.

Hikari immediately opened the window, straining her head out in hopes to watch the two mysterious people further, but her attempts weren't fertile.

Nariko grabbed her hand, "Oh, c'mon, we never promised, and we'll be careful. And where's Tori?"

At the sound of her twin sister's name she pulled her head back into the room and wrinkled her nose, "Probably in the gardens, but we're not speaking right now. She thinks I hid her scrolls."

"Well, did you?" Nariko inquired.

"...Yeah, but she didn't have to blame me!" admitted and protested Hikari.

Nariko laughed, shaking her head she stood up. She placed her hands on her hips and playfully glared at her friend, who stuck out her tongue. She then picked up her plateful of cookies and began walking toward the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"Where you going?" called out Hikari.

"To Chibiusa, and then I'm going to get my notebook and pen," Nariko smiled slyly, "Wanna come?"

Hikari jumped up and followed her friend through the door. They entered a strawberry scented room. A pink headed girl sat up, her hair messy and some of it stuck to her face. Usually it was tied up in cute, neat pigtails.

"Hey, we brought you some cookies..." Nariko reported, holding out the plate of cookies. Chibiusa took them with a small smile and sat them on her bedside stand, "For if you're feeling well enough."

Chibiusa nodded, "Thanks," and erupted with a sneeze.

Hikari tossed a pink décor tissue box at her seven-year-old friend, "Bless you!"

"Well, we're kind of busy... Get well soon! Lot's to tell later!" Nariko headed for the door. Hikari waved goodbye with a smile, and disappeared into another room.

Nariko took a green plaid notebook that held information on the previous buyers of the house, and flipped through the pages, her emerald eyes scanning them quickly. She grabbed an ink pen from atop another small book on her mahogany desk which contained numerous recipes. She scribbled on the corner of a paper, tossed the pen aside, and began rummaging through her drawer for another one.

Hikari watched from the doorway, but by her shuffling feet you could sense she was growing impatient.

"Whatcha' doing?" chirped a voice from the hallway and the girl turned to see blue-eyed, blonde-haired Aiko.

"Waiting for me," responded Nariko as she turned off her bedroom light.

"For why?" Aiko questioned innocently, cocking her head to the side like a puzzled puppy.

"Just come with us, and be silent!" Hikari demanded, rushing along the corridor, down the stairs, and toward the exit. The others trailed behind quickly.

Aiko rubbed her sleepy eyes and threw Nariko a confused glance as they headed out, but the only response she received was a finger-to-lips, "Shhh," and Nariko pulled a blue pen from behind her ear where it was held and flipped to a blank page in the notebook.

Hikari took hold of the younger and older girls' hands as they crossed the street unseeingly. When they were on the other side they ran tree-to-tree across the yard until they made it to the Haunted Manor. They put their backs to the brick wall, gasping for oxygen.

Hikari peeked around the corner where she could see the two women talking to each other by the vehicle, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. In a quiet voice she scolded, "Nariko, we're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Only if we get caught," Nariko gave a mischievous grin.

Aiko turned her head, facing towards whomever was currently talking at the moment, following the conversation in this manner. She had a mixed expression of scared confusion and sadness spread across her 5-year-old face as the two argued back and forth.

"Just don't get caught!" Nariko implied and then took off for the window, which strangely and fortunately was left ajar, and took lead into the house.

Aiko tugged on Hikari's sleeve, "I thought there was a ghosty in here."

Hikari shook her midnight black head and rolled her eyes in aggravation. She took Aiko's hand again and pulled her through the window. They followed Nariko's steps toward a corner where she was hiding, taking notes. Hikari peered over Nariko's shoulder, skimming through the notes.

"Stay behind me." Nariko ordered in a whisper. Hikari rested her chin on Nariko's shoulder where they crouched, and pushed Aiko behind her.

"Oww!" she cried as she dropped to the floor. Both girls gave a harsh, "Shhh!"

The entrance door creaked open and a high-healed foot was the first thing to come into view.

"Why thank you, Haruka," the women smiled, but it faltered as she peered around the large, spacious, yet empty, room, "It's rather dark in here..."

"All of that will be fixed. We'll have new electrical wiring installed. The ceiling will be illuminated with diamond chandeliers." the other, assumingly Haruka, expressed passionately in a tone showing she knew what she was talking about, "It will be as beautiful as Neptune, Michiru..."

Michiru closed her pretty cerulean eyes as if seeing the room as Haruka promised it would be, and Nariko was scribbling furiously and silently into the journal.

Hikari's eyes went wide, "You don't think - could they be? - No! - Aliens!" she whispered, aghast.

"Aliens?" Akio cried out in a squeal. Hikari and Nariko clasped their hands over Aki's mouth and stared horror-stricken at the two females not too far away. When they sense they were not coming after them, the three girls made a quick escape out the same window, across the street back, and into their driveway. Hikari and Nariko laid on the cool concrete, trying to catch their breath and thinking of all the possible circumstances they could have gotten themselves into... what could have happened, what kind of punishment they could have received.

A mirror image of Hikari appeared, glaring down at her sister and cousin. She was wearing her black hair in a half pony-tail, donned in a tad-too-sophisticated for a 12 year old red-silk dress, with black flip-flops. She was more of the preppy type out of the wins.

"Mom says it's time for breakfast." Tori reported.

Akio's face lit up and she took off toward the house. Tori stared at the unmoving two, slightly confused.

"Also, I'd like my scrolls back for this evening's lessons." Tori requested icily.

Hikari stood up and thrust her hands to her side, balled into fists, and stomped her way inside. Nariko sighed, pulled herself to her feet, and followed Hikari. Tori finally followed them both and slammed the door behind her.

"Don't slam the door, please!" called Makoto from the kitchen.

All the children piled around the dinning room table, Aiko sitting at the head, resting her elbows on the table, her head on her hands, and waited for her food.

Ami opened the side door that led directly to the kitchen from outside, the baby in her arms still but now sleeping soundly, and Amaya entered quickly after, "We got the milk."

"Thank you!" Makoto pulled off her white apron, revealing a pretty green blouse, and Minako began to place plates in front of the children.

Aiko looked from the clear plate to her mother, "I eat... this?"

Minako smiled and patted the little girl on the head, "No no, honey."

Amaya noticed immediately the way Hikari and Nariko avoided looking her in the eye, and chose an empty seat diagonal from Aiko but right beside Nariko.

Rei placed the syrup bottle as well as a container of powdered sugar and chocolate syrup on the table as Minako passed out the pancakes, pausing to cut Aiko's and help pour the chocolate syrup, and Ami poured the milk.

"Where are Darien and Serena, by the way?" Makoto asked, sipping a glass of orange juice after she was finished, "It's not like Serena to miss breakfast... especially blue-berry and chocolate chip pancakes."

A devious smile spread across Rei's face, "Let's spy."

Ami rolled her eyes, "Will you girls ever grow up?" but she chuckled, rocking her daughter, and followed the others out of the kitchen/dinning duo, "Wait for me to lay Miya down."

When the room as clear except for the children, Amaya added so only those nearby could hear, "Mothers like daughter?"

Hikari took a large bite of powder-sugared blue-berry pancake and Nariko took a long gulp of milk at the same time, both pretending to be completely absorbed within eating their breakfast.

Aiko, on the other hand, grabbed Amaya's arm and whispered in a loud, exited yet terrified manner, "Aliens are moving in!"


End file.
